The Stakes are High
by SamSpade
Summary: Olivia needs Peter, even if it's just a hallucination.  Her journey home will come at great costs.  Who will believe that she is Olivia Dunham?  Spoilers: The Abducted
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Stakes are High

Author: SamSpade

Rating: PG

Summary: Olivia needs Peter, even if it's just a hallucination.

Spoilers: The Abducted

Home. Although it was New York and she was sopping wet and locked in a gift shop located within the Statue of Liberty, she felt the relief of being home. She pushed at the locked doors, groaning at the irony and she felt she had to run, escape but at least she was here.

As quickly as the relief had washed over her, she watched as everything seemed to fade as quickly as she'd gotten there. Thankfully she'd found a woman in the gift shop and had to hope her message would reach Peter.

Did he even know she was missing? It had been two weeks. Did he have any idea where she was? She hoped the message would reach him.

She tried to hold on, focused in any possible way on staying but as she fought, she felt stronger arms ripping her from the water, her body reacting in kind and pulling her back to a world which was not her own.

No amount of screaming and pleading, nor praying or begging would help her. She heard Walternate order the guards to take her to a cell and sedate her. This was not what she planned. She had enough time, she wasn't sure why it didn't work.

Although she kicked and screamed, tried to free herself from their hold it was no use. Two against one and they were twice her size and she was physically exhausted from the journey between worlds. She felt the first needle and fought the sensation, told herself she could fight the drugs but her eyes grew heavy and her body limp. A moment later she blacked out.

She was sore. She couldn't explain it, remembered the tank and then being dragged out. It didn't account for the awful pain she was in right now. They'd done something to her but she wasn't quite sure what while she was sedated.

She moved to sit up. The darkness an unfriendly reminder and she knew again no amount of pleading or screaming would save her. She didn't know how long she sat in the darkened cell, waiting for someone, something to happen.

She had managed an escape once, she would do it again. She wondered why she couldn't be like the Olivia she was as a child, start fires with her mind. Certainly Walter had told her it was because as a child she'd been frightened. Believe it or not, she was pretty terrified of Walternate. It didn't seem to matter though. She had no control over her ability. She had no way to get home and sitting around waiting for something to happen wasn't like her.

She moved to lie back down and glanced across the room. Even in darkness she could make out the shadow of Peter Bishop. Of course he wasn't really there, he was in her head and the last bit of sanity she felt like was slipping away. "You again." She breathed, not at all grateful for the company because she knew she was alone.

"I could leave if you want." Peter told her but she didn't object. Watched instead as he walked over towards and she moved to sit up, as if she was actually making room for his presence. Peter sat down, or what appeared to be Peter though she knew she was probably going crazy. She no longer cared. It was a side effect of all the shit they'd put her through and she'd deal with the ramifications of it when and if she ever made it home.

"Don't go," she told herself or rather Peter and he nodded sitting beside her. "I had an imaginary friend once, as a child." She said aloud and realized that was now what Peter was to her. "I guess you are a lot like that to me." She breathed wishing she could reach out and touch him. As real as he felt to her, the kiss they'd shared a week ago, it wasn't real. She knew that and it bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"I'm not going anywhere," his voice echoed in her ears and she could swear she felt his hand on her back. She shivered involuntarily letting out a nervous breath.

"You're not real." She said more to herself then him.

"Real is just a matter of perception." He stared at her and she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. He certainly felt real. His body was warm and her eyes closed. Another sigh and she swallowed the tears she felt building inside.

"I did what you said. I tried to get home. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't just wait for Peter to show up." She rubbed at her eyes, not allowing the tears to fall. "He's not going to come for me. No one will. You said it yourself, I'm the only one that can save me and I can't even do that. I don't know how, Peter."

"But you do." He answered softly. "Do you remember that day that you crossed over with the others? Do you remember what he said, what you all did?"

She sighed heavily, a knot in her stomach and she could swear Peter was trying to comfort her as she felt soft circles on her back as his hand caressed the pain away. "Walter made us all stand in a circle with our arms spread apart. He was telling us to relax to free our mind. I've tried it. I don't have the strength."

"Only because you don't believe in yourself, Olivia." His hand didn't stop moving and she wished that none of this had happened. That she had the strength months ago to tell Peter the truth about where he was from.

She was confident in many things but she had feared Peter learning the truth would have grave consequences. This was never what she anticipated. "What am I supposed to do?"

Peter shifted slightly looking down at her, "you already know the answer. I don't have to tell you that."

She laughed. It seemed as if it was the first time he wasn't fighting with her and he wasn't even real. Pulling back knowing he'd be leaving soon, she didn't want to be alone "don't go," she whispered hating the darkness confines of the cell.

"I'm not." His voice answered. She shifted to lie down, her head falling gently into his lap and her eyes closed. She could feel his fingers in her hair.

"I need to get to Harvard, to Walternate's old lab." She knew the answer, she just wasn't sure why she hadn't considered it sooner. It was after all how they'd gotten home, finding essentially a doorstop to hold the door that had already been opened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and for the reviews. I decided to go ahead and make this entire more than just a one-off story. Especially after the news that Fringe is moving to Fridays, I felt compelled to write tonight. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2:

She made her escape and though it hadn't been easy and she fought off six guards and swam her way back to the coast she knew they'd stop at nothing to kill her.

Dripping wet, she knew she needed to get to Harvard. She had little options and was pleasantly surprised as she slipped into the back of a cab.

Henry glanced in the rearview seeing her drenched form. He was certain he'd never see her again and now she was sitting in the back of his cab. "Your plan didn't work?" He guessed, still haunted by the words that she was from a parallel universe. Anyone else he would think crazy but there was something about her that he believed in. He quickly turned on the cab, knowing there wouldn't be much time before she had inevitably started off another chase.

"I need to get to Harvard."

"You're kidding," Henry half-laughed hoping she was joking. He saw the look on her face and took off for the highway and to head outside the city. "What happened to you the other night?" He wasn't expecting a real answer, "you were trying to get home?"

"I was almost there," she sat back, finally having the opportunity to catch her breath. "They stopped me."

"The men that have been chasing you?" Henry guessed, giving a faint nod. "Going to Harvard, will get you home?" He knew much of the surrounding area was under quarantine and what wasn't encased in amber was deadland. No one traveled there but of course she would want to journey to such a place.

"I can only hope. I don't have much time before they're after me again." Olivia admitted glancing out the window.

Henry glanced back at her, seeing the haunted look on her face, the fear and scars that marked her skin. "What's it like?" He had to ask. His curiosity had been getting the better part of him the last few days, since he'd seen her.

"What?" Olivia frowned looking at him in the rearview mirror, catching his eyes on her.

"Being from another world." Henry laughed, not believing he was even saying it. It sounded crazy and yet almost believable.

"A lot like this one, but different." Olivia breathed, "honestly I just want to get home. To the people I care about."

"Peter." Henry nodded remembering the man's name.

Olivia felt a soft smile creep onto her face, "yes, Peter Bishop."

Henry frowned for a moment, "Peter Bishop as in the Secretary's son?" He didn't miss a beat. Shaking his head he realized he was learning more than he should. "Don't tell me. I think it's better if I don't know." The last thing he wanted was his life or his family in jeopardy.

The drive was long and Olivia watched as they drove past the bare and dead vegetation. She swallowed the bile, hating knowing all that she did. He parked the car finally at the front of the building that she directed him to. "You want me to go in with you?" Henry offered knowing if he left her here, she'd be stuck.

"I could use a hand," Olivia stepped out from the cab, shutting the door. She walked towards the building, her eyes moving over the amber and now knowing the people inside were still alive-was even more frightening to her. She pulled open the heavy wood doors and listened to the squeak as she made her way to the familiar lab. Even in an entirely different universe, some things were always the same.

Walking into the lab, she glanced around seeing things she didn't recognize. She noticed everything covered in sheets except for one empty spot in the lab with white linen lying on the floor. She could only surmise that was where the doorstop Walter and Bell had previously been.

"What are we looking for?" Henry finally spoke up, his eyes examining every detail but not understanding what he saw. He removed some sheets hoping to help her in any way he could.

"A way for me to get home." She wasn't even sure what that was. For the briefest of moments she wished her hallucination of Peter was there to guide her but she knew it didn't work like that. He showed up usually when she didn't want him to. She glanced at Henry, "do you see anything like a tank? It would be metal and have two doors." She couldn't find it.

Henry shook his head no. "Is that what you need to get home?" He wanted to help her. Could hear the desperation in her voice and felt for her. He'd been down that path of destruction in his own life.

"I don't-I don't know," Olivia admitted. "There has to be another way." She wasn't willing to give up so easily. She knew if she returned back to the other Olivia's apartment, they'd come for her and kill her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Peter's voice, "there is another way." He echoed and she glanced at him, not wanting to seem crazy. Henry would think her nuts surely if she was talking to a hallucination. "Adrenaline." Peter told her. "With the mixture of Cortexiphan and Adrenaline, your abilities are heightened. You need to believe in yourself and reach a heightened relaxed state."

Olivia listened but did not answer. She didn't need to. She pulled the last sheets from the cabinet, finding syringes and vials of drugs.

"What are you looking for?" Henry asked, having a grave look on his face. He didn't like where this was heading.

"Adrenaline." It wasn't the only drug she was looking for. She knew the mixture of neurontin along with the added cocktail of additional hallucinogens would surely bring her over the edge.

Henry shook his head, "you're not a doctor, last I checked. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He didn't want any part of hurting her or worse.

"Honestly," she shook her head no, "I don't have much time or much choice, Henry. You can either help me or you can go home." She wasn't considering stopping an option.

"Can I at least say I object to what you're doing?" Henry spoke up, "I'll help but if this hurts you, I don't want you blaming me for it later."

Olivia nodded, "can you bring that chair over and grab another chair to make it more like a recliner, putting them opposite?" She watched as he did as she instructed. "Great. I need you to grab some blankets too." She had an idea.

"I'll find you whatever I can." He agreed knowing there were plenty of white sheets lying around and although dusty he didn't think there'd be much else to choose from. He picked up the sheets, trying his best to clean them up. "What else?" Henry asked.

Olivia felt Peter's eyes on her as he seemed to stand just inches away. "Tell him you need him to talk you into a hypnotic state."

Olivia tried to ignore Peter's presence but she could practically feel him although he wasn't there. She stared at Henry, "I need to inject the drugs and then you need to help me relax."

Henry frowned, "how exactly do I do that?" He gave her a perplexed look. He felt anything but relaxed.

"I need to be close to a hypnotic state. Something like meditation. I'm not great with sitting still Henry¸ in case you haven't noticed." She gave him a faint smile, "this is the only way."

Henry nodded, he would certainly try. "And the blankets?" He showed them to her. "What do you want me to do with these?"

"You're going to put them on the chairs and then cover me with them. Consider it like a cocoon." Olivia tried to explain. She knew the sensory deprivation tank was a better alternative but she had to do what she could and this seemed the best way right now. This was what she had available and she would have to trust her instincts.

Henry lined the chairs with several sheets until it provided a slight cushion. He helped her into the two chairs as they were tightly facing one another and watched as she moved to lie down as much as she could. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her, giving her another opportunity to opt out.

Olivia smiled weakly watching as he brought the needles carefully over. She worked on administering each one into her arm, "whatever happens-"

Henry shook his head, "you'll be fine. You'll get home." He had to believe too because if she was crazy and he was helping a fugitive—he didn't want to put those two scenarios together.

He watched as her eyes closed, "cover me," she instructed and he wrapped the blankets around her as tight as possible.

"Try and relax," he did his best to be her guide. "Take slow and even breaths. We're going to count back from 10." Henry had no clue what he was doing but he was trying and he'd be damned if he'd give up without some real effort. If this woman really was from a parallel universe, the least he could do was help her out! "Clear your mind. Feel your body beginning to relax." His voice muffled through the sheets. She failed to hear the approaching footsteps or the door creaking open.

Henry spun around but it was too late. Guns blazed as Walternate and his guards came in shooting. They wasted no time and Henry ducked down onto the ground missing two bullets aimed for Olivia. She'd been unaware of what was going on and the moment they entered and fired, one bullet was all it took to reach her. Henry watched as blood seeped the sheets where she was lying. He watched as the blood grew and then the blankets sank in a heap. It made no sense to him where she disappeared to, except another world. In that moment, he wished he could escape as well. The shots stopped as Walternate further entered the dusty old lab. His eyes moved over the familiar surroundings.

Henry stayed on the ground, his eyes watching as Walternate walked further in and closer. He didn't move, afraid they'd kill him and knew they just might because he knew too much as it was.

Walternate approached the bloody sheets, a guard following and pointing the gun as he pushed the sheets aside.

"Where is she?" Walternate asked staring down at Henry as he held his hands up in surrender.

"She was lying on the table," Henry answered, hoping that would be enough and he'd turn around and leave.

"How did she do it?" Walternate stared down at the man on the floor. He seemed to be visibly shaking.

"I don't know, Sir." Henry shook his head, "I don't understand where she went." He prayed ignorance would save him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one took me awhile to write. I went with different angles, did a re-write and finally settled on this was how I wanted the story to go. Thanks to everyone for the amazing feedback and support. It's what is keeping me writing. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3:

If it wasn't bad enough she'd been shot and bleeding, the chairs she'd been lying in were no longer there as she shifted between worlds and she landed on her back and then her head with a hard thud. She moaned loudly in pain, her hand holding the wound to her chest. Already her clothes were soaked in blood and she wasn't fully aware of what had been going on.

"Olivia!" Astrid ran over, "Walter! Quick! Call 9-1-1!" She shouted from Olivia's side, bending down as she removed her jacket and frowned as Olivia's hair moved aside and she caught site of the unfamiliar tattoo. Astrid didn't say anything but opened up her shirt, seeing the bullet wound. Immediately she put pressure on the open wound, watching blood seeping out and hearing faintly Walter on the phone with the paramedics, arguing about something. She zoned it out as she focused on the brunette Olivia lying on the floor.

"Peter," Olivia rasped, grimacing in pain. She wanted to see him again now that she was home. She watched as his figured approached from behind Astrid and she smiled up at him, "I'm home, Peter" she rasped, staring at him, "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered, allowing her body to succumb to sleep as her eyes fluttered closed.

She was in and out of consciousness as the paramedics arrived and finally lifted her onto a gurney and took her out to the ambulance bay. "Peter," Olivia repeated wanting him to follow her. She watched as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with her. He didn't bother to ask, there was no need, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I've missed you," she breathed staring at him wanting to reach out but the paramedics were in the way, working on her and securing an IV.

"I know, sweetheart." Peter smiled, "you rest I'll be here the entire time. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He assured her. Once the back of the doors to the ambulance closed he reached out, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Just seeing him again, feeling his touch was all it took for her undoing. "It was so awful, Peter," her voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes, "the things he did to me. What he planned to do."

Peter leaned down kissing her forehead, the ambulance jolted and his body shifted with it, careful not to fall on her. "It's all over now, you're home and you're safe." Peter assured her.

Olivia stared up into his eyes. She felt his hand, the warmth of his touch against her skin. It was a welcome sensation and helped her ignore the searing hot pain from the gunshot wound to her chest.

She didn't know how much time passed but she felt his hand drop the moment the ambulance stopped. "I'll be right there with you, Livia." He told her.

The EMTs opened the back of the ambulance and carried her out. She seemed to lose Peter as they carried her into the Emergency Room. "I want Peter to come back with me." Olivia told the EMTs. "Please, I need Peter."

The woman smiled weakly down at Olivia, "what's his last name, sweetheart?" She asked politely. "Maybe I can find him for you."

"Peter Bishop," Olivia frowned, "he rode in the ambulance with me. Please let him come back." Olivia felt her eyes tearing, she was about ready to break down. Between the pain and the anxiety of all that had happened, she did not want to be alone.

"I'll see what I can do," the woman nodded, "in the meantime you rest while the doctors fix you up."

It wasn't long before she felt the drugs take affect and the pain seemed to melt away. Her eyes closed and she knew this time she'd be out for a few hours while they removed the bullet and stitched her back up.

Astrid watched as they drove Olivia off in an ambulance. Or what she thought had been Olivia until she saw the tattoo on the back of her neck. She was fairly confident Olivia Dunham never had a tattoo on her skin. She was also pretty sure for the last few weeks Olivia Dunham had been acting strange. Right now she wasn't sure what to think.

She had called Broyles right away and then she rang Peter. She wasn't sure how he'd take the news. Lately he'd been doubting the blonde-haired Agent Dunham since they'd returned home. He'd had suspicions and after a recent strange late-night phone call Astrid had overheard Peter talking about to Walter, she was fairly confident something was going on.

"Please tell me it's not another case," Peter immediately answered the phone, recognizing the number from the lab.

"It's Astrid," she started, with a heavy pause, "something happened in the lab, Peter. I'm not sure how to explain it," another beat and she knew Peter was probably growing antsy for her to finish the sentence, "Olivia appeared out of nowhere. She was shot and bleeding. I was trying to help her and I saw something Peter, a tattoo. I'm pretty sure the Alternate version came through, I'm just not sure how." Astrid paused, "Peter?"

Peter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at the blonde-haired Olivia having some tea in the kitchen. "Have you called Broyles yet?" He knew someone needed to inform their boss of what had been going on.

Astrid smiled weakly, "Yes and he's on his way to the hospital. Do you want to meet me at the hospital? I'm sure Broyles will want to interrogate her and I was thinking you might as well."

"You said she has a tattoo?" Peter asked.

Astrid nodded, "yeah on back of her neck. Black and red. I'm not quite sure what it was. It looked like some sort of flames coming from the center, like a sun."

"I know for a fact Olivia from this side never had a tattoo." He'd seen the back of her neck several times when they'd conducted tests and put her into the tank.

Astrid sighed, "I don't know, Peter. I just-she looked a lot like Olivia. She was even hallucinating that you were around. I think you should come by. You're the one that knows her best, out of any of us. If it's not her, it would put any doubts to rest. If it is-" she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"I'll think about it." He answered hanging up with a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure what to do. He did have doubts but he knew for a fact that _his_ Olivia didn't have any tattoos. He could accept the change in hair color or even a slight difference in personality but a tattoo from Olivia he would know about.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Olivia sipping her tea, "everything okay?" She asked feeling her stomach doing somersaults. She had to keep Peter on her side or everything would fall to pieces.

"It will be," Peter admitted walking up behind her chair. He brushed the blonde strands aside, catching a glimpse of her pale freckled skin. There was no tattoo, no scar, no hint of anything. He leant down and kissed the perfect skin. "I should never have doubted you," he whispered against her neck, his body lingering for a long moment.

The smile spread further across her face, knowing she had him fooled and was relieved that he believed she was truly _his_. "Doubted me?" She pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Peter, sit down, talk to me." She reasoned gesturing towards the chair. She felt his breath against her skin and his lips kissing her neck.

"Don't want to talk," he whispered. It was the same thing she had told him the first night they had sex.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comments! Hope everyone is enjoying.

Chapter 4:

Her eyes slowly opened and as she tried to move she felt one arm handcuffed to the bed. "You've got to be kidding me," Olivia mumbled feeling the metal digging into her skin.

She groaned in frustration, her eyes glancing around hoping she was in fact back home. She didn't know why the handcuffs or what had happened since she'd been shot. She glanced around, not seeing anything within reach that she could use to pick the lock.

Although she felt slightly groggy, her eyes glanced by the curtained window seeing Astrid and Walter outside of her room.

Astrid came in first, glancing back seeing Walter watching from the window. "Do you know who I am?" Astrid asked hoping for a hint of recognition. She wasn't entirely convinced one way or another which Olivia this was.

Olivia nodded slowly, "of course, Astrid. Can you get these handcuffs off me, please?" She moved her arm and grimaced feeling the metal against her skin.

"Agent Broyles said we needed to leave those on until we were certain." Astrid repeated what she'd heard earlier from her boss.

"Certain about what, Astrid?" Olivia tried to sit up but the pain was excruciating and she just as quickly settled back down on the hospital bed. "I was kidnapped by Walternate. He was the one that shot me," she stared helplessly into the junior agent's eyes. "Please let me talk to Peter Bishop. He can sort this all out, Astrid. He knows me better than anyone on Fringe." How could they think she was the monster, the alternate Olivia?

Astrid nodded slowly, "I already called him. I'm not sure that he's coming."

"Why wouldn't he come?" Olivia didn't understand.

Astrid sighed, shifting the weight on her feet, not sure she wanted to tell her but feeling Olivia's eyes boring into hers she didn't see much choice. "After you came over, when you were bleeding on the floor, I saw your tattoo. Our Agent Dunham doesn't have a tattoo on the back of her neck." It was certainly one of the reasons he wasn't coming to see her. Astrid didn't want to further elaborate on the obvious fact that he had seemed to have fallen for the blonde-haired, green eyed, FBI Agent.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, "this is not happening," she breathed more to herself than anyone else. She opened her eyes, desperately staring back at Astrid, "you have to believe me when I tell you that they did this to me. They wanted me to become her. I don't know why or how but they branded me with her mark. She has the same tattoo, Astrid."

Astrid shook her head, "Peter doesn't seem to think so. He's with her right now and if she does, he would have called by now."

She swallowed back the tears and pain, "she's with him?"

Astrid nodded slowly, catching Olivia's reaction. "Walter mentioned while you were on the other side he'd been shot."

Olivia nodded slowly, "yes. Bell and I helped him escape. Their technology is more advanced, he barely had a scar and was able to move around right after surgery." She paused staring at Astrid, "she could have had the tattoo removed, Astrid. It's not such a crazy idea if she was trying to steal my life."

Astrid let out a heavy sigh, "what does Walter call me?" She knew that Olivia from the other side wouldn't know of such things—it wouldn't be in any file that was for certain.

"What?" Olivia frowned wondering why she was asking her such a question, "you're name is Astrid but Walter never gets it right. Sometimes he calls you Aspirin or Astro. I don't think I've ever heard him call you the same name twice."

Astrid smiled weakly, "let me talk with Broyles and Walter. I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded, relieved that someone believed her. She watched as Astrid headed out of the hospital room and spoke with Walter in the hallway. She noticed Broyles came up as well and could imagine they were discussing what had just been said.

A moment later and Broyles was coming into the hospital room. His eyes stared at her for a long moment, trying to read her-see if she really was Olivia. "Astrid tells me you crossed over into the lab."

Olivia nodded weakly, "yes, Sir." She tried to sit up but found the pain unbearable again and moved to lie back down. "I was trying to get home after escaping from Walternate's custody." Her eyes felt Broyles intense stare on her. "The short version, sir, Walternate was coming to kill me and I managed to cross over right after being shot."

Broyles nodded slowly, "you know Agent I'm going to need a full detailed version of what happened. It can wait until you're released from the hospital though."

"Thank you sir," Olivia nodded slowly, "is there any chance you have a key to let me out of these?" She wiggled her wrist where the metal had her cuffed to the bed.

Broyles let out a heavy sigh, "as much as I would like to do that, we have to be certain you are who you say you are."

Olivia rolled her eyes in annoyance, "you're kidding me, right? I just traveled between worlds, sir. The other Olivia can't do that. She was never treated with Cortexiphan as a child. She was never experimented on by Walter or Walternate." She was getting incredibly frustrated with no one believing her. "You hated me when we first started working together. Do you remember that, Sir?" Olivia asked him. "You thought I was-"

Broyles interrupted her, "we already know the shapeshifters have files on every one of us in Fringe Division. It's not impossible to think that you could have easily gathered the same intel before dropping into the lab, shot by Walternate or even yourself." He countered.

"Why would I do that? What possible motive would I have?" Olivia couldn't believe they were ignoring what was right in front of them. "You can't tell me that the other Olivia hasn't been acting strangely. She's been infiltrating the group since Peter and Walter returned home." Her heart was pounding and the monitors began beeping loudly. "Please, sir, you have to believe me. If you don't, Walter can prove it. I know he can. Only one of us has Cortexiphan in our body."

A nurse rushed into the room, hearing the monitor beeping loudly, "sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Broyles retreated a few steps, considering her plea, "I'll talk with Walter, see what tests he can come up with. In the meantime I suggest you get your rest."

Olivia nodded slowly, she didn't ask for Peter this time. Whatever was going on, it was obvious he didn't want to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Walter eventually walked into Olivia's hospital room. She was staring up at the television but not paying any attention to what was on.

"Agent Dunham," Walter breathed walking in closer to her, his eyes moving over her petite form. "It's really you, isn't it?"

Olivia turned the television off as her eyes glanced at Walter. "It is," she nodded slowly. "Is Peter with you?" She didn't think he would be.

"I'm afraid not," Walter shook his head, not telling her that he was with the other Olivia right now. Broyles had gone off awhile ago to her apartment to bring her into custody and make sure they had the right Olivia free. "I heard the doctors earlier, you were having hallucinations?" He asked curiously.

Olivia chewed anxiously on her bottom lip, "I was seeing Peter." She quietly confessed.

Walter nodded slowly, "it's very possible your body was in shock after the trauma of being shot and crossing over. A good cocktail might help you relax."

Olivia stared at Walter, realizing he was not the same man from the other side. "I'm pretty sure they've given me a healthy dose of morphine among some other drugs." She gestured towards the IV. "That's not the reason I've been seeing Peter. I can't explain it Walter but—they did something to me while I was over there. They injected me with something. They implanted her memories in my head. Peter was what kept me sane, made me eventually realize who I was and that I had to come home."

"Interesting," Walter smiled practically dancing on the floor, "do you still see my son now?"

Olivia sighed shaking her head, "no." She breathed, "the last time I saw him was in the ambulance. He hasn't returned since." She stared at Walter, "can you prove I'm from this side, Walter? I have Cortexiphan in me, the other Olivia probably doesn't even know what it is." She desperately asked him, "please, Walter I need your help."

Walter was curious, "do you still have the other Olivia's memories?"

Olivia nodded faintly, "I do. Does that mean anything?"

Walter's eyes lit up as he saw the tray of food sitting beside the bed. "Can I eat that?"

Peter's voice echoed from behind, "Walter!" He scolded his father, as he came into the hospital room, having heard Walter asking to eat her food.

Walter spun around on his heels, seeing his son, "I'll leave you two alone." He winked at Olivia before heading out past his son and into the hallway.

"Hey," Olivia breathed, her eyes glancing down at her hands, picking at her nails, pretending as if she didn't care whether he came to see her or not. "You didn't have to come here."

Peter shook his head, walking closer, taking in her appearance, her behavior, "I did because I needed to see it for myself." It was a half-truth. Broyles had showed up at Olivia's apartment and taken her into custody.

"What's that?" Olivia asked with a heavy sigh glancing up with sad and tired eyes.

Peter's eyes narrowed, staring at her. "That you're an imposter."

"Me?" Olivia wondered what her doppelganger had done so well to keep him from telling them apart. "I just spent the last couple of weeks locked up, experimented on and shot by your father, Walternate." She didn't let her gaze leave him. "What do I have to do to prove to you who I am, Peter?" Her eyes narrowed as well, matching his features.

Peter shook his head, at a loss for words. The dark hair looked like the other Olivia but the eyes pulled him in and he felt sick to his stomach as he didn't know which Olivia was the right one. "There's nothing you can say that can convince me," Peter reasoned, "we already know you have files on all of us."

"Then ask me something that wouldn't be in any file, Peter." Her voice was desperate, pleading with him to believe her. "I traveled to Iraq to bring you to Boston to get your father out of the mental institution and save the man I loved, John Scott, the same man that betrayed me." 

"None of that is a secret, Olivia." Peter shook his head, "you're going to have to do better than that."

"You called me Sweetheart probably three or four times. It wasn't an endearing term." She stared at him, watching a hint of recognition flash across his face as he remembered the exchange. "I can go on?" He didn't stop her and so she continued trying to think up memories that wouldn't find their way into any case file. "You called my sister one night while I reading my niece, Ella, a bedtime story. At work you asked me if I was jealous." She tried holding his stare but she was finding it difficult. "You used the excuse that you were calling to tell her the name of the song was 'Escape'. You didn't call Rachel again after that. I was jealous," Olivia whispered wondering if he heard her.

Peter's face softened as he listened to her speak. "What else?" He stepped closer. He was feeling more confident that Broyles and Astrid were right, this was the Olivia Dunham he knew and truly cared about. He wanted to be certain though. It was so incredibly hard to tell them apart.

"A few months ago we went down to Jacksonville and your father, Walter, gave me another dose of Cortexiphan." In that moment she wished she had confided in him what she saw. "It was terrifying the experience. When it was over with and we were back in New York, I had just about given up because it hadn't worked. You were alone and I came in to tell you how I felt like I failed and that I was scared. In that moment, we almost kissed. I had wanted to kiss you but I was afraid and realized fear was what I needed to see the glimmer that Walter had described. Like a coward I ran off." Olivia sighed, her eyes no longer able to hold his stare as she glanced down at her hands. "Later that night after we saved everyone, we had plans for drinks and that's when I saw it. For the first time I saw the glow that you emitted. I had never been more frightened in my life and Walter begged me not to tell you. I shouldn't have kept it a secret and I never planned to but Walter explained what happened. How he went over to save you and the vial broke and he had to bring you back home. How it was Elizabeth that broke down upon seeing you again and wouldn't let Walter return you home."

Peter sighed, "Walter and I don't talk about my mother. We haven't talked much about what happened back then or since." He knew Walter wanted to talk about it but he never felt ready. He didn't want to hear excuses or feel sorry for Walter. Some days it was easier hating the man that saved his life. He glanced at Olivia's hands which were fidgeting up to her eyes, seeing something that had been missing in the other Olivia for the past several weeks.

"You believe me though, Peter. Don't you?" She met his stare, her breathing becoming slightly erratic as her heart rate accelerated.

Peter didn't miss a beat. He stepped closer, resting a hand over hers. "We'll figure this all out." He wanted to believe she was the real Olivia but that meant the woman he'd slept with had been an imposter the entire time. He wasn't sure he could come to terms with that just yet. He was certain he could tell the difference between them but it was becoming harder.

Olivia sighed, trying to pull her hand away. "If you don't believe I'm the Olivia Dunham from this world then you should just go." She was stubborn and clearly annoyed with him. "Walter will prove it to you when he figures out how."

Peter sighed removing his hand from hers. "It's not that I don't believe you," Peter sighed pulling up a chair and sitting beside her bed. "You look exactly like her."

"It's because I am her!" Olivia's eyes widened in frustration. "What has she done to you that makes you so oblivious to what's right in front of you?" She shouted at him.

He could hear the pain in her voice and his eyes fell to his lap. He couldn't tell her what they did. She'd never forgive him. It was then that he realized in all his doubt, what he had doubted for weeks was the Olivia he was sleeping with. Her quirks and smiles were not like the Olivia he had known for two years. He'd truly made the biggest mistake of his life. He wanted to believe the changes were for the better and because of him. It was stupid and selfish. "I'm sorry I doubted you," his eyes glanced up searching hers for forgiveness. He leaned closer, resting his hands over hers watching as her heart rate slowed down to a steady pace. "I should have come sooner, when Astrid called me in the lab."

Olivia sighed, "it doesn't matter." She was used to people leaving her, betraying her, and hurting her. She didn't want to feel that way about Peter but the fact he hadn't wanted to come after all she'd been through stung.

"It does matter," he answered taking one hand and moving it to her chin, tilting her face up to meet his stare. "I'm sorry," he breathed not finishing his sentence for the hundred reasons why he was sorry.

Olivia nodded slowly, letting her eyes momentarily close as she felt his touch against her skin. "I missed you," she breathed afraid to tell him all that she'd been through. She wasn't certain how he'd handle the news. He'd run away once after having been lied to. She knew when things got rough for him, he usually left. She wondered if this would be the last time she'd see him. She had a feel things wouldn't be easy even though she'd made her way home. Peter stood up, moving to the other side of the hospital bed. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked watching as he approached her handcuffed wrist.

"Picking a lock," he smiled working the cuffs free.

"What do you think Broyles will say when he finds out?" Olivia asked incredulous that he was breaking her out.

Peter smiled weakly, "you really don't strike me as a flight risk." She was still heavily medicated and bandaged. Besides he was pretty confident she was the Olivia Dunham he had met in Iraq. The same Olivia Dunham that had crossed universes to save his life. Where would she run to? She was home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Finally I get to go home," Olivia breathed carefully moving herself from the hospital bed. She'd already dressed and signed the papers.

"Let me help you with that," Peter offered taking her bag of clothes that he had brought by a few days earlier while she was in the hospital. She didn't ask how he managed to get into her apartment. In fact he'd done the opposite to surprise her, handed Olivia her house key. "I thought you might need this to get inside." He guessed.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have a key to my apartment, Bishop." She took the key from his palm, flipping it over examining it. It looked shiny and new.

"I had the locks changed after we arrested the other Olivia." Peter admitted, "I thought it might help if you had the key to get inside."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled weakly, using the cane they'd given her for support. She hated depending on anything to help her get around and planned to quietly suffer through the pain when she got home, ditching it into a corner of her apartment. "So you're taking me home?" Olivia guessed as they made their way to the elevator.

Peter glanced at her curiously. "That was the plan. Did you have someplace else in mind you wanted to go?"

"I want to see her." Olivia breathed as the elevator doors closed and they were alone together.

Peter felt his stomach plummet. "I don't think that's a good idea." There was so much the other Olivia could tell her and so much could make things a thousand times worse.

"Why's that?" Olivia asked glancing at him pointedly. He didn't answer right away and so she continued to speak. "You know we share the same memories?"

"What do you mean?" Peter frowned not understanding. Olivia had given her full statement and account of events to Broyles. Peter had gone home to shower and change and had missed the details of her abduction and kidnapping. In all honesty, he wasn't ready to hear it.

"I guess your father didn't tell you," Olivia sighed, "while I was on the other side, Walternate did something to me. Performed some type of experiment so that I would forget who I was and believe I was their Olivia Dunham. In doing so, they transplanted her memories into me."

Peter was certain his face had grown pale. "All of her memories?" He briefly wondered if that meant she knew he'd slept with the Other Olivia.

Olivia nodded, "yes up until you and I met or rather the two of you met on the other side. It's still a little foggy," she grimaced, "but I can see her entire life and see mine. The memories at least right now are no longer mixing together. I can differentiate between the two." At least she felt as though she could. She knew her mother was truly dead and the woman she'd met on the other side was an alternate version of her.

Peter leaned back against the elevator, wanting to sit down. The doors opened and he found what strength he had left to walk with her outside to the car. "Say something, Peter." He'd been quiet for far too long. It wasn't like him.

Peter sighed, "you want to speak with her, why again?" He wasn't keen on the idea and right now would do anything necessary to prevent it from happening.

"I think she may know things about the war, about the shapeshifters and Walternate that I haven't quite unlocked in my mind. I think it's there but I haven't been able to process the information and fully understand it so it's remained dormant."

Peter nodded slowly, "you think you might be able to identify them?"

Olivia nodded with a sigh as she took her time walking with Peter out to the parking garage. "I'm hoping so." She paused for a moment catching her breath, "did you really have to park this far away?"

Peter frowned realizing he'd made her walk a lot farther than necessary. "I'm sorry. I can get the car and pick you up."

"No." Olivia shook her head. She was determined to get better. To be up and moving again. She hated sitting down, wasting time. "How much farther is it?"

"At the end of the aisle," Peter gestured and watched as Olivia nodded. He could see the grimace on her face of obvious discomfort but was doing her best to keep it from him. He held her bag in one hand and rested a hand on her back as they walked together.

Together they walked up to the car and Peter unlocked the passenger door, opening it for her and watching as she let herself in. He waited until she was seated inside before closing the door and tossing her bag of clothes into the backseat. He climbed into the front seat before glancing at her seriously. "I think you should talk to Broyles before you have any contact with the other Olivia." He sighed, "the last thing we need is you becoming a hostage to her or worse." His voice trailed off.

"That isn't going to happen, Peter." She wouldn't let it happen. Her gaze was transfixed outside, taking in every sight as Peter drove them back to her apartment. The ride was quiet, except for the sound of the radio which eventually Peter turned off. Olivia wasn't sure why but she didn't ask. She was enjoying the silence.

Pulling up to her apartment, Peter turned off the car and got out, walking around to help Olivia. "Thanks," she breathed using the cane to help her stand up. She watched as Peter grabbed her bag and she dug out the new key he'd given her as they headed inside. "I think I'll take the elevator," she murmured heading for the slowest elevator in all of Boston. Living on the second floor, she hardly ever took it but right now she was healing and she wasn't looking forward to a flight of stairs to her apartment.

Peter followed, not saying a word. He watched as she hit the button for the elevator to come. It lit up but nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes. With a sigh he glanced at her, wondering how she'd react to his proposal. "I could just carry you up the stairs."

"You wouldn't," Olivia's eyes narrowed. His attempt at being funny and charming came off to her like someone that was helpless. "I can walk it myself. I'd just prefer not to." She grumbled relieved when the elevator dinged and she was finally able to step inside after the doors opened.

Peter sighed following in after her. "I wasn't implying you couldn't walk. I was just, I thought I'd help. Forget it." He ran a hand through his hair and watched as she hit the button for the second floor. The doors slowly closed and he held her bag and leaned back against the old elevator wall hoping they wouldn't get stuck and trapped in there forever.

He was relieved when the doors finally opened at the second floor moments later and they stepped out. Peter followed Olivia to the front door, waiting for her to unlock it with her new key. It took her a moment before pushing the front door open. Peter stood on the doorstep after she'd gone inside, "you coming in or what?" Olivia asked bewildered why he hadn't just followed her inside.

"Thanks," he stepped inside and closed the door, locking it behind himself. He put her bag down beside the sofa watching as she headed into the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised to find the fridge rather bare. She opened the cabinets, pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses, relieved her alter hadn't touched the liquor cabinet. "I assume you're going to want some?" She asked glancing back at Peter as he stood rather awkwardly in her living room.

"Yeah, might be nice." Peter nodded joining her in the kitchen. "I hate to even ask but are you sure it's safe to drink with the medicine the doctors have given you?" He was worried about her.

Olivia sighed pouring them both a glass, "probably not the smartest thing I've done," she admitted handing him a glass before taking a sip of her own. "Right now, I just need something to unwind. Besides I didn't take the pain medication this morning."

Peter took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," she admitted glancing down at the amber liquid, swirling it around before having another sip. "This place looks pretty clean." She couldn't remember leaving it that clean and from her time and memories as the Other Olivia, she knew she would have left the place a mess.

"I may have picked a few things up while you were in the hospital." Peter admitted. He didn't tell her the reason was because he'd been racked with guilt and didn't want her to find his boxers in the bedroom or his toothbrush next to hers. He'd even taken the liberty to replace _her_ toothbrush and left a new one, still sealed in its pack beside the sink.

Olivia nodded slowly having another sip of liquid feeling its welcoming burn down her throat. "Oh. Thanks." She poured some more for her to drink before closing the bottle and using the cane to walk back towards the living room. She sat down on the sofa leaving plenty of room for Peter. He stood awkwardly across the room, watching her. "You can make yourself at home." Olivia gestured towards the sofa and the adjacent chair.

She watched as he sat on the adjacent chair, the glass of scotch firmly in his hand. "I can leave if you want to rest for awhile." Peter offered. He was feeling uncomfortable and by the looks of it, suspected Olivia was too.

"No, I'd like to talk." She shook her head, having another sip of scotch.

Peter nodded slowly, "about what?" He knew the conversation would eventually come but he wasn't ready to go there today. He finally had her back. He wasn't sure what it would mean when she found out the truth.

"Honestly I was disappointed that you didn't want to see me in the hospital." Olivia admitted her eyes moving from his down to the amber liquid, finishing the last of it in one gulp. She wasn't comfortable and she could tell as her eyes moved up to meet his, neither was Peter.

"Olivia," Peter sighed, "I didn't know it was you."

"I get that," Olivia shook her head. "I can even understand that you may not have gotten my message from the other side." She surmised it was unlikely that the cleaning woman had actually tracked Peter Bishop down to give him such a strange message.

Peter glanced down at his drink, swirling it as if it held the secrets of the universe. A long bought of silence before he finally found the courage to continue, "Yeah, I got your message." He breathed.

"I guess she really had everyone fooled," Olivia breathed her bottom lip quivering with frustration. Peter watched her and saw the smallest trait, the most simplest form of an 'Oliviaism' if there was ever such a word. He stood up, coming to sit beside her on the sofa hoping there was a way to make it all better. He wasn't sure how but he had to come clean and be honest with her. Olivia deserved the truth, whether she could handle it or not, he wasn't sure.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and everyone for reading! I'm going to try and keep updating daily (as much as I can) with family visiting. Hope everyone is enjoying. My goal is to have the story finished by the next new episode of Fringe! No clue how many more chapters to go, just writing it as I go!

Chapter 7:

Peter nodded slowly, coming to sit beside her, hoping somehow this would be easy but he knew nothing for them ever came simple. "She did have everyone fooled, Olivia." Peter began with a heavy sigh, "it wasn't that we hadn't noticed the changes, we just-we never even considered the possibility that there could have been a switch involved. Maybe it was stupid, the signs were staring us in the face but it was like looking in a mirror and seeing you. Maybe I wanted to see things differently; maybe for some stupid reason I actually thought you wanted me."

"I do want you, Peter. I mean I did," she sighed chewing on her bottom lip her gaze glancing down at his hand as it came to rest upon her thigh. "I don't know what to think right now. The entire time I was over on the other side I just wanted to come home to be with you. Finding out that you didn't have any idea she wasn't me and worse that you didn't want to come see me in the hospital after being shot-it hurts, Peter." She caught a glance up at his face, hoping he saw the pain in her eyes, the realization that the moment she found out he chose the other Olivia stung.

"What I'm about to tell you, is probably going to hurt even worse." He watched a look cross her face, confusion and doubt already mixing together trying to ponder the possibilities.

"Are you sure I want to know?" She wondered if finding out the truth would do anyone any bit of good tonight.

"You deserve the truth," his words echoed throughout the apartment and though they weren't intended to be harsh, they certainly sounded that way to Olivia.

"I-" she let out a heavy sigh, "I wanted to tell you, Peter." She hated having to explain herself a thousand times over but truly it was only the third time and she'd gladly do it another hundred for him to forgive her.

"I know and maybe you'll remember that I'm trying to forgive you, willing to forgive you when I tell you what happened between myself and the other Olivia Dunham." Peter stared at her, watching as her body seemed to freeze, the realization setting in.

"You slept with her?" It wasn't a question but an accusation.

Peter let out a heavy sigh, "you have to see this from my perspective, Olivia. She looked exactly like you and we just came back, you told me you belonged with me and I thought you were opening up to me. I thought you really wanted something and God maybe I was an idiot but I wanted it too." He confessed shaking his head. "If I'd have known she wasn't you I'd have never slept with her. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you? Wanted you to harbor the same feelings back and the moment I thought I had you, I just—I gave in. Things were different but I couldn't imagine there had been a switch, Olivia. You have to believe me."

The room was eerily silent as his words played in her head. She closed her eyes and hung her head. This was not what she expected to come home to. It stung like nothing she'd ever felt before. "You know she has a boyfriend back home." She wasn't sure why she felt it necessary to tell Peter. Maybe she wondered if he actually had feelings for the other Olivia Dunham. She wanted him to know that the sex had been strictly business.

Peter sighed, "I had no idea." He wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. He was still raw from the betrayal and to consider she had used him entirely for her position of power and to keep her cover was unsettling.

Olivia nodded slowly glancing down at his hand still on her thigh. With a heavy heart she moved her hand down onto his and placed his hand in his own lap. "I think you should go."

Peter frowned, "can we talk this out, please?" He didn't want to leave while they were both upset.

She sighed standing up waiting for him to do the same. She ignored the cane beside the sofa. "I don't have anything to say, Peter. I get it. I do. You didn't know she was me. I'm not sure which is worse—the fact you had no idea or that you had an inkling that something wasn't right and you still fucked her."

Peter stared at her, knowing he was about to test the limits but he didn't see another choice right now. Maybe it would be a mistake he'd come to regret but he'd already made a lot of those lately. He stepped closer, intentionally invading her personal space. "Are you telling me you didn't sleep with her boyfriend?"

"I didn't feel the need to," she stared right back at him, eyes narrowing. "Even in another universe with someone else inside my head, I knew what it was the hell I wanted."

"And what's that?" Peter replied wondering now what that was. It seemed it'd all changed and had all gone downhill.

"I wanted you," she admitted feeling her emotions on the brink and as quickly as she could she turned and walked towards the front door. With her back to him she took a heavy breath, pulling herself together so he wouldn't see her break down. "I need my rest. It's time for you to go." She felt his hand on her shoulder as he gently turned her around.

"Please, Olivia." His voice was practically begging for her forgiveness.

"I can't do this with you. Not tonight." Olivia shook her head, shrugging out of his touch. She unlocked the door, "please don't make me ask you again." It hurt to ask him to leave but him staying, thinking about her doppelgangers hands and mouth moving over his skin was burning even worse images into her mind.

He took a step back, towards the door with a heavy sigh. No words seemed to come and he knew nothing he said would change what happened or how she felt. "If you need anything," he sighed, "you know how to reach me." He retreated down the stairs hearing the sound of the door closing and the lock securing and hung his head.

Olivia closed the door the minute he had stepped out, locking it as she leaned her back against the wood, feeling the first sob escape her lips. It was going to be a long and difficult night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

She'd taken the rest of the week off work. It had been at Broyles instance and she hadn't fought the three days of vacation given the fact she hadn't had a night off in far too long. Besides, it wasn't as though she were actually doing anything.

She didn't have the desire to do much since Peter had left her apartment. She'd cried herself to sleep that night and early the next morning she rang up Rachel, needing someone to talk to. She hadn't come clean about what happened. In fact there was no possible way but instead told her she'd been shot, that she was recovering and could use the extra help if Rachel could find the time.

The minute Rachel had heard what happened, she dropped everything and took the first flight from Chicago to Boston, bringing Ella along. She knew Liv would need some cheering up. She could hear it in her voice on the phone and hoped Ella would be that little ray of sunshine to help.

Olivia had done her best to be strong and the minute Rachel arrived she knew she had to put on that brave face she always had with her sister. There were no more tears. She couldn't break down again. She was glad Rachel had come but she hated the fact she was forced to lie to her sister. It came with the job though. Lying about her hair, blaming it on an undercover operation was the easy part along with the gunshot wound. Explaining to her why Peter hadn't come around wasn't as simple. She couldn't outright tell her that Peter had slept with another version of herself from a parallel universe. Rachel would think her crazy! Besides there were rules against breaking protocol or more importantly divulging classified information. It wasn't going to happen and although Rachel kept insisting she didn't understand why Peter hadn't come by, called, or been supportive—she had an inkling of an idea it had to do with another woman.

"Aunt Liv," Ella climbed onto the sofa to sit beside her Aunt, "where is Uncle Peter." Ella never beat around the bush when it came to questions. With a child's inquisitive mind and lack of understanding of the difficultly when it came to relationships, she was as innocent as they come.

Olivia sighed, not wanting to answer but she found her big bright eyes staring at her, waiting to hear the answer. Ella knew it had to be a good one if Peter wasn't there. He always seemed to be by Olivia's side, attached at the hip it seemed. "We had a fight," it was all Olivia was willing to give to a child of seven years. She was young and there was no sense in dragging her into any part of the mess.

Rachel glanced back from the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She couldn't help but yawn as she glanced at her daughter and then her sister. "That's more than you've said to me all week about it."

Olivia sighed, feeling frustrated and more annoyed that everyone had to always ask about Peter. What was so special about him? Sure they were partners and friends and maybe she'd wanted more but right now—none of that seemed possible. She still couldn't believe he'd slept with her twin! Did he not know her? Less than two weeks back and they were sleeping together. Olivia sighed, certainly she'd dreamt of sharing a bed with Peter but she didn't think their relationship would evolve that quickly. It was Peter and her and when it came to relationships they were both terrible at them. She had assumed things would go slow, further develop before either of them screwed it up so terrible they'd never speak to each other again. Right now though, she wondered how she'd deal with Monday morning at work, seeing Peter in the lab.

Rachel watched as her sister ignored her. "Listen, I get it. All couples have fights. Partners or whatever you guys have to work it out. I know you don't want to hear it from me but unless you're planning on taking a job in Chicago to be near us, you're going to have to see Peter again."

Olivia sighed glancing at her sister, "I know that Rachel." She had no intention of leaving Boston. She breathed a sigh of relief when her cell phone rang. She painfully rushed over to the counter, "Olivia Dunham," she answered the call, seeing it was Broyles. Never in her life had she wanted to work so much, just to get out of the house—to get away from Rachel's questions.

"How are you feeling, Dunham?" Broyles asked, concerned about bringing her in too soon, back to the field.

"Fine, Sir." Olivia answered, grimacing but swallowing the pain. "Is there a case?"

"I would like you to come to the Federal Detention Center to speak with the other Dunham." Broyles answered, awaiting her response.

"How soon?" Olivia didn't miss a beat.

"Thirty-five minutes," Broyles voice responded.

Olivia knew she had to ask and though she didn't want to, it was her job. "Should I call Peter and Walter?"

Broyles shook his head, "no need. I just need you for this assignment." With that he hung up the phone and Olivia closed hers with a sigh. She glanced at her sister, feeling Rachel's eyes on her. "Work called." Olivia explained, walking as quickly as possible to her bedroom.

Rachel's eyes widened, "you're not serious, Liv? You can barely get around and you're going back to work?" She couldn't believe her sister wasn't staying at home resting.

"I won't be long," Olivia walked towards her closet, feeling Rachel two feet behind her. She pulled out a white blouse and black slacks.

Rachel nodded slowly, hoping the reason was Peter. "Is Peter going to be there?" She hoped he would be, that it would be their chance to reconcile and her sister would be happy again.

Olivia shook her head no. "Not this time. It's fine. It's his day off. He should enjoy it." Olivia worked on getting undressed, not waiting for her sister to leave. Clearly she wasn't getting the hint and Olivia had a limited amount of time to get ready.

"You're not seriously considering driving to work, are you?" Rachel knew her sister hadn't been taking the pain medicine but she also knew being in one position for too long was painful. She'd seen her sisters face contort every time she had to move—whether sitting, standing or lying down.

"I'll only be gone an hour. Two at the most." Olivia reasoned with her sister. "If you weren't here, you wouldn't even know."

Rachel shook her head, "that's not the point, Liv. You should be getting rest. Wasn't that what the doctor told you?"

Olivia sighed, finishing the last of her buttons on her blouse before turning to stare at her sister. "I know you're just looking out for me but I'm going to be fine. There's no danger. I just need to sit in on an interrogation."

Rachel frowned, "why can't anyone else do it?"

"It's my job?" Olivia shrugged. "It's really not any big deal. I promise I'll be home in a few hours and we can watch movies and eat popcorn then." Olivia tried to reason with her sister as if she were a little kid.

Rachel sighed, "you said an hour-now you're telling me a few?" She knew the way Olivia worked. She only told her what she needed to know and Rachel wasn't thrilled with the idea that her sister, who was still recovering from a gunshot wound was going back into the field. "I'm just worried about you, Liv. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"I know," Olivia smiled weakly, grabbing her things from the dresser before giving her sister a faint hug. Her stitches hurt to hug her tight. "I'll be fine and I'll be home after lunch. A few hours. I promise."

Rachel stared at her sister seriously, "don't make promises you can't keep, Liv."

Olivia sighed with a weak nod, knowing it was something their mother had done growing up. "I'll be back later." She headed out the front door.

Rachel watched out the window as Olivia took the Bureau's vehicle parked out front before she walked over to the counter, opening the drawer and finding a list of emergency numbers. Rachel always found it funny that her sister kept a list of anything. She knew Olivia had photographic memory and never needed it but she assumed she kept it there for safe keeping and a 'what if' scenario.

Rachel dialed Peter Bishop's house, hoping he was home and would pick up. He answered faster than she thought he would.

"Olivia is everything okay?" He recognized her home number and on the first ring he'd picked it up right away. It wasn't like Olivia to call from her house. Usually it was her cell phone and he honestly hadn't expected her to call at all.

"It's Rachel, Peter," she let out a heavy breath, "I know Liv would kill me if she knew I called but I think you really need to come over."

"What is it?" Peter felt his heart clench at her tone.

"She needs you, Peter." Rachel felt her daughter's eyes on her as she hung up the phone, not giving him a specific reason but knowing if he felt the urgency and need to be there—if he truly loved Olivia, he would come. Rachel knew she was meddling and Olivia would in all likelihood be furious but it seemed worth it. She wanted her sister to be happy and right now Olivia seemed anything but that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Peter wasted no time after he hung up the phone to get showered, dressed and head on over to Olivia's house. He knew if Rachel was calling, it had to be bad. He didn't think Olivia would willingly ever ask anyone for help, not even her sister.

He grabbed a spare bag, filling it with clothes knowing it was probably unlikely he'd stay over but if she needed help or support-whatever was going on, he would be there if she would let him. He called Astrid, asking for her to keep an eye on Walter while he went over to see what was going on with Olivia. Astrid didn't seem to mind and after all that had happened was more than willing to be there to help when she could. Peter promised to call her and let her know when he'd be coming home. Part of him selfishly hoped she'd let him stay over but another part of him was still churning inside with all that transpired between him and her double.

Once Astrid had arrived, Peter headed down to the car, tossing his bag into the trunk before driving at record speed over to Olivia's apartment. He wasted no time, wanting to make sure she was all right. His mind kept over thinking the possibilities. He wasn't surprised Rachel was in town but he was shocked she felt the need to call him.

Finding an empty space outside her building, Peter hastily headed inside and up the stairs, leaving his bag in the car. He didn't want to start any more fights - with either of the Dunham sisters.

Making his way to her front door, he gave a solid knock, wondering if Rachel had confessed that she called him. Peter knew Olivia wouldn't be too happy to see him and he felt a growing knot in his stomach. A moment later he heard the lock and then the door handle as it turned.

"Hi Peter," Rachel greeted him, "come on in," she opened the door further letting him inside.

Peter walked inside, seeing Ella on the sofa watching one of the Toy Story movies as he glanced around. "Is Olivia in the bedroom?" He guessed not seeing her.

Rachel sighed shaking her head, "no. Her boss called her into work for a few hours. I overheard the conversation and she did ask if she needed to call you and Walter."

Peter sighed feeling all the more frustrated that he was getting cut out. "So I guess they didn't need me." He tried not to take offense or worse consider what Olivia was getting herself into. Peter knew the only job Broyles would have her involved in while still on leave for her injury was to interview her double. He suspected it was because they knew time was running out. It was always running out in the world in which they lived. Both worlds were at war or soon to be war and they needed intel. He understood Broyles position. He just wasn't thrilled that he wasn't there for damage control.

"Peter!" Ella squealed jumping off the sofa and running over as she threw her arms around him tight in a hug. "I've missed you so much." She wore the biggest grin imaginable.

Peter smiled pulling back glancing her over, "you've grown so much, Ella." He couldn't believe how big she'd gotten.

"I just had my birthday," Ella beamed proudly, "I'm seven now. I wish you could have come to my birthday party but it was in Chicago." The smile fell from her face. "Aunt Liv missed it too but she called me. I knew she would."

Rachel glanced down at her daughter, running a hand through her hair, "Ella, sweetie. Would you mind giving Peter and I some time to talk? I'm sure he'll stay for awhile and maybe have lunch with us when your movie is over."

Ella sighed a long, "okay." Before climbing back onto the sofa her eyes fixed on the television.

Peter glanced at Rachel, "so what's going on with Olivia?" He tried to ask about it as casually as he could but his heart was in agony knowing that he had caused her pain.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. She seems-different, Peter. Lost, broken maybe? She's not the tough sister that I'm used to putting up with. I mean she's still my sister but she carries herself differently. Of course she tries like hell to hide it from me, she always has but I just know whatever it is that happened recently, it's the reason." She stared at Peter. "I know you can't tell me about your cases but all I can think about is whatever happened when Olivia went undercover and was shot, it must be part of the reason and I know you can get through to her. She trusts you, Peter."

Peter sighed, knowing she used to trust him but he wasn't sure Olivia ever would again. How could he explain any of this to Rachel? "We had a bit of a falling out the other day," Peter admitted feeling Rachel's eyes boring into his. "Without getting into too much detail, she asked me to leave and we haven't spoken since."

Rachel nodded slowly, "I'm not surprised. It's the other reason I called you, Peter. I thought my sister might be too stubborn to call and work out whatever was going on. I know she'd kill me if I said anything to you but last night, I heard her in bed, crying herself to sleep. I don't like seeing her this way and I know she trusts you and cares about you deeply."

Peter didn't know what to say and he knew that if he was speechless now with Olivia's sister, he wasn't too confident what he'd say when he saw her.

Olivia drove over to the Federal Detention Center at Broyles request. She ignored the constant dull throbbing from the stitches rubbing against her clothes. Though she was still heavily bandaged, the dress shirt tight across her chest and seatbelt keeping her strapped into the car was making her incredibly uncomfortable.

She was relieved when she finally arrived though her heart seemed to race at the anxiety of what was to come. She remembered coming face-to-face with her doppelganger on more than one occasion while she'd been on the other side. The entire time everything Olivia had done, had been to find Peter and to come home. Never had she wanted to hurt anyone. She wasn't so certain this Olivia acted in the same manner. It was difficult, knowing her doppelgangers memories but still having her own creating who she was as a person.

Parking the car she headed out, grimacing from the pain. She knew she had to be strong and brave. She couldn't let the other Olivia know she'd been hurt and was in pain. She had a feeling she'd use it against her, somehow. Besides Broyles would pull her out of the field if he knew she was still recovering. As much as she needed her rest, she wanted answers more. She was surprised when he'd called her and right now she wasn't going home without some answers.

She made her way inside the building, showing her badge and removing her gun as she walked in past the metal detectors. The security personnel signed her in and told her to wait for a moment while they made two phone calls.

"Agent Dunham," Broyles walked towards her, signing her in as they handed her back her gun and she secured it to her hip. "I'm glad you were able to come. I've got an agent bringing the other Dunham to an interrogation room. They're securing her cuffs to make sure she doesn't try anything." He informed her.

Olivia nodded slowly, "is there anything you want me to ask her specifically?"

Broyles answered her as they walked together towards the elevator. She did her best to keep up though the pain was becoming unbearable. She didn't say a word though. "I was planning on leading the interrogation. I thought you might bring some additional insight, considering your—situation. Walter was telling me you still have her memories."

Olivia sighed, "I do. I'm not sure how it'll be of any help. I don't have any information regarding her mission or her contacts."

Broyles hadn't figured she had any further information. She'd already given her statement. "Perhaps not but you being there might trigger something in you or even cause her to confess." He didn't really think any version of Olivia Dunham would break down and divulge information. All he could hope was that she would turn on her own world and finding out what they had done to Olivia Dunham might just be the key in doing so.

Olivia raised a curious eye as they stepped inside the elevator. She didn't always trust her superior's judgment but right now, not knowing entirely what had happened while she was on the other side—she was just getting back into the swing of things. She knew she had a lot to catch up on her wondered if this would be her moment to quickly catch up.

Broyles used the assigned key for the floor and headed up, a minute later stepping out with Olivia following behind him. They walked down a long hallway and through three sets of secure doors. Showing their badges along with signing in they were finally making their way to the interrogation room.

Olivia didn't want to admit she dreaded every step further into the building. She felt as though it was a thousand degrees inside and was certain she'd boil to death. Finally Broyles approached the door, opening it and stepping, Olivia following behind. They both took a seat at the table, across from the Alternate Olivia.

Broyles pulled out a pen and a blank sheet of paper. He didn't actually think there'd be any notes to take but he was prepared for anything that might happen. "You've had some time alone to yourself," he started staring at the blonde agent in handcuffs. "You can help us and make this a whole lot easier on yourself or we can continue to keep you in solitary confinement."

Sitting beside Broyles, Agent Dunham, still in brownish red hair, looking like her double heard her boss's words and they sent an involuntary shudder through her body. She'd been locked in confinement for some time and the memory was still fresh in her mind. She knew what it did to a person and she imagined her doppelganger was still very much like her.

She raised one eye, glancing at her reflection staring back at her. Though the hair and clothes were different, they were the splitting image of one another. "I read your file." The Alternate replied staring at Olivia, "wasn't hard considering how many shapeshifters there are over here." She glanced at Broyles, her stare hard, "I have nothing to say to you." Her gaze moved over Olivia, "I'll talk to her only."

Broyles shook his head. "That's not how it works. You don't get to call the shots."

"Don't I?" She smiled, "I may be in cuffs but I have something you need."

Broyles let out a heavy sigh glancing at Olivia, "oh I'm fine with her." Olivia wasn't letting this imposter upset her.

Broyles nodded slightly, "I'll be right outside." He knew she would be safe as the Alternate was still in her cuffs. He stood up, walking outside as he watched from the door.

The Alternate glanced Olivia over, "you look like hell."

Olivia sighed, doing her best not to get annoyed, "yeah well, spend a week in the hospital after getting shot by Walternate. It's no picnic."

The Alternate raised a curious eye, "accident?" She couldn't imagine him to be the cunning villain that this side had portrayed him to be. He'd lost his son decades ago. He may have been a powerful man but she didn't think he was capable of a universal war.

"Hardly," Olivia shook her head, "you really don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" She relaxed in her seat, letting out a soft sigh, still uncomfortable from the scar. "Are you going to tell us what we need to know or should we just send you back to your cell?"

"I'm you-what would you do?" The Alternate smirked not intending to give any information up. Unless there was anything she wanted to divulge.

"For starters I wouldn't have cheated on my boyfriend. I know you slept with Peter and you're living with Frank." She stared at her Alternate. "I guess Frank really doesn't mean anything to you." She smiled darkly, a hint of the Alternate still within her, "probably a good thing since I ruined your relationship with him."

The Alternate's heart skipped a beat and she tried to move but the restraints held her down. "You didn't!" She sneered as she bucked against the restraints again. "Damn it!" She screamed frustrated. "Let me go!"

Olivia smiled darkly shaking her head. "No. Why should we?" 

The Alternate was quick to think, "I can be your ally on the other side. I can change Walternate's mind. Peter believes both worlds can survive and I can help." She was trying to play any card she could. Being tough didn't seem to work and she could see the vulnerability in Olivia's eyes. If she played on her own emotions, how they all saw her—she could manipulate them.

Olivia shook her head, "why is it that I don't believe you? The minute I mention Frank and you're suddenly willing to change sides."

Broyles opened the door, coming back into the interrogation room. "Your time's up." He told the Alternate Olivia gesturing for the guards to come and take her back to the cell.

"Wait!" She shook her head, "I just told your Olivia that I would be an ally. I can help if you let me go. I can convince The Secretary, Walternate to listen to me." She was practically pleading with them, trying her hand at any ounce of desperation she could manage.

Broyles eyes narrowed slightly as he listed to her beg, "and how might you do that? From what I hear you're disposable to him. He never planned a way for you to return home." Olivia stood up, glancing at her Alternate before eyeing Broyles not saying a word. The pleading of the Other Olivia made her slightly uncomfortable. It reminded her of being captured and her own battle with trying to escape. She walked out with Broyles as two guards came into the interrogation room.

Olivia glanced at her supervisor, "if she's anything like me, she'll try anything to escape. You do have extra security on her?"

"Of course Dunham," Broyles nodded slowly catching a sideways glance as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Approaching the elevator doors, Broyles pushed the button and they opened right away. Stepping inside he spoke though not looking at Olivia. He didn't need to. "You do know she is nothing like you?"

Olivia hadn't known. Not really. While the Alternate had been infiltrating Fringe, she had been trapped on the other side, trying desperately to get home. "Sir, if you don't mind. I'd like to take the rest of the weekend off."

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out. "I'll see you on Monday, Agent."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The front door opened and Peter glanced back towards the door behind him as he sat with Ella on the sofa watching the end of the movie. He caught Olivia's stare and then her sudden frown.

"What are you doing here?" Her question came out an accusation.

"Liv, calm down," Rachel spoke up first before Peter could get a word in. She walked over towards her sister, "I called him." Her voice dropped so that only Olivia could hear her. "I know what you've been hiding the last few nights. The crying and not sleeping. You're barely eating. You need someone to talk to and if it's not me, you need Peter." Rachel stared at her sister.

"You had no right, Rachel," Olivia's eyes narrowed as she approached Peter on the couch, "you need to leave." She wasn't ready to talk to him.

Peter stood up, coming face-to-face with Olivia, "I want five minutes with you, alone. Then if you want me to go, I will." He wasn't sure five minutes with Olivia would be enough time to figure her out but he also knew five minutes could possibly feel like a lifetime with the amount of tension brewing.

"You have three," she walked towards the bedroom as it seemed the only place private. Peter wasted no time in following after her. Once inside he closed the bedroom door behind himself, needing to keep the conversation truly between them.

"Rachel told me Broyles called you," Peter started feeling her eyes staring back at him.

"That's what you wanted to talk about, Broyles?" Olivia knew it wasn't and it also wasn't like Peter to beat around the bush.

"No, it's not." He admitted shaking his head. He took a step closer towards her as he spoke. "I came over because I'm worried about you. I know you're angry with me, I understand that. I just, you've been through a lot and I want to be there for you. In whatever way you'll let me." He knew she wasn't going to forgive him so easily. He took another step as she stood planted by the foot of the bed. "I care about you and maybe I haven't done a great job of showing it but I want to try. Whether it's just as friends and partners or something more with time," he hoped it would be more, "I want you to know I will always be there for you." Peter took one last step closing the distance between them. His hand reached out, his thumb stroking her cheek watching her face fight off the anguish and pain.

"Peter, no. Don't." She knew the moment he touched her, she would break down. One gentle brush of skin and her lips trembled and heart raced. She felt the first onset of tears as he pulled her into his arms.

"I want to be there for you, Olivia." Peter told her, his embrace tight around her chest.

She sobbed softly into his chest, "what if I don't want you to be." She knew her words would hurt him but she still found herself saying it.

"I'll go if you want me to," Peter was bluffing and he pulled back slightly only to feel her fists tightly grip his shirt. Never in his life had he felt Olivia Dunham so needy. He also knew she'd been through hell and back recently. Wordlessly he wrapped himself tighter around her, his hands running soft smoothing motions over her back. "I'm so sorry, Olivia." He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he felt his shirt wet with tears.

Three minutes had long since ended and he held her in his arms, not moving except for the gentle rocking motion on his feet as he held her. He didn't know how long they'd been standing there but he finally felt her tears subside and her breathing settle. He didn't loosen his grip, even when he felt her hold relax against him. He wasn't ready to let her go, afraid she'd pull away, vow never to speak to him again.

"Peter you're squishing me," she breathed finally feeling his grip loosen and she smiled weakly up at him. One hand moving over his shirt as her eyes glanced down seeing the giant wet stain from her tears. "Sorry," she whispered feeling the dampness.

"It'll dry," Peter shrugged not letting it bother him in the slightest. "Do you want to talk?" He asked not wanting to push her.

Olivia sighed, finally sitting at the edge of the bed. Her eyes were down on the floor and Peter stepped closer, his legs brushing hers. "I still don't like the fact you slept with her," Olivia breathed unable to meet Peter's intense stare. "I know you thought it was me but—" she was trying to see this from both sides. She'd obviously tricked everyone on the other side about who she was. "As flattered as I should be, I'm upset Peter because our first time together won't be your first with me." She finally glanced at him, finding the courage as her stomach tensed.

"If I could take it all back," he breathed, staring at her, "I would, Olivia. I know it's going to take time for you to forgive me. I don't even forgive myself for what I did, leaving you over there," he admitted. "I would have come for you if I knew."

"You said you got my message? You didn't believe me?" Olivia asked watching as he moved to sit down beside her at the edge of the mattress.

"I was confused," he admitted taking her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin against his palm. "I searched her apartment after the phone call. She woke up, saw what I was doing, looking for a clue of some sort. I didn't find anything. She was absolutely spotless and she asked me why I would betray her. She wanted to know why I didn't trust her and told me if I loved her I'd know that it was a trap. She convinced me that Walternate was probably trying to figure out how we crossed between worlds and in doing so wanted was already devising a plan of his own. That he would do anything, including faking a phone call from New York City which probably wasn't incredibly difficult since it involved sound waves and not a physical presence. Walter even agreed it was possible and even more probable that a shapeshifter had made the call. She warned me that it wouldn't be long before the other Olivia, you, crossed over because if he was anything like Walter he would make it happen. She told me he'd do it and then have her begging for me to know who she was and that she was the real Olivia and there had been a switch." Peter sighed, "she was incredibly convincing. I should have seen it but I was blinded by the fact I thought she was you and I trusted you. She made me believe that when you crossed over, you were coming to infiltrate our team and that you needed to be stopped."

Olivia stared at him, "she wanted me dead." It wasn't a huge surprise. She'd been shot by Walternate. What bothered her more though was the person that deceived her was herself—not literally but an alternate version of herself. She didn't understand what made the other Olivia so different. She'd lived her life on the other side for a short time and even with her memories, she never would have acted in the way that the other Olivia had.

Peter stared at her seriously, "I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Are you sure because you were pretty much convinced I was the tattooed version of myself from the other side."

"Even so, I wouldn't have told them to kill you or her." Peter interjected. "I may have done things in my past, Olivia but I'm not that person anymore. I'm not proud of those things." They both had secrets, Olivia wasn't sure who's closet was filled with more of them anymore.

Olivia sighed glancing down at her hands in her lap. "Believe me, I never wanted the tattoo. I never wanted any of it, Peter. What they did to me, the nightmares, the tests. Even Walter what he did to me as a child. If I would have never been treated with Cortexiphan—"

"Don't say that," Peter cut her off. "You wouldn't have been able to cross over, to come for me." He paused realizing what had been said. It was the fact that she had come to save him, that had put her life in jeopardy. "You're special, Olivia and I know you may not think of it as a gift-maybe it's more of a curse," he still wasn't sure, "you have something most would dream about."

"Being kidnapped, tortured, and tested on?" Olivia didn't see any good from it.

"No. The ability to cross between worlds." He saw her roll her eyes, "I think there's more to it than just moving between universes," Peter told her. "I've been trying to read up on Walter's old tests along with some new developments at Massive Dynamic. Perception is the key and I know it sounds crazy and probably is but I think if we both look into it, you might feel more empowered and less-"

"Less like a victim?" She guessed, not so convinced. "I appreciate that, Peter. I do." She shook her head. "It still doesn't change what they did to me. I was a defenseless child and-"

"I know," Peter nodded, "I'm not justifying what he did. I'd kill him if he so much as lay a finger on Ella." He understood completely.

Olivia felt the faintest of smiles find its way onto her face. "I thought you said you were against killing people?" She was trying to get him to eat his own words.

Peter laughed, "no what I said was I wasn't letting any version of Olivia Dunham die. Not if I have a say in it."

Olivia smiled weakly, nudging him, "I suppose that's a good thing."

"What that I've just vowed to be your protector?" Peter laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I know it's a lot to go through, Olivia but you have to know, you're not alone in all this."

"I know, Peter. I know." She breathed giving a faint nod, her eyes locked on his.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! This is the final chapter. I may write an epilogue if there's interest to further wrap things up but I think it's a good and fitting ending for the story. Hope everyone had enjoyed!

Chapter 11:

The room grew quiet as they sat beside one another at the edge of the mattress. Olivia finally spoke up, her hand reaching out finding its way onto his thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. She felt his arm still around her shoulders and it was incredibly comforting. "I'm sorry for pushing you away the other day, making you leave." Olivia admitted staring down. "I wasn't ready to talk about everything and hearing what you did with her. It hurt."

"I know and-"

Olivia quickly cut him off. "You don't know, Peter. You don't have any idea what it was like, hallucinating, seeing you when you weren't really there." She finally glanced up, feeling his intense stare. "You were the part of me that made seem insane," she smiled faintly, 'but more importantly you reminded me of who I was and where I was from. I knew what I wanted and even when I wasn't myself, it has always been you, Peter. I don't care…" she paused making a face. "That's not true, I do care that you slept with her but I have to believe that it was because you thought she was me and," Olivia paused turning so his hand wasn't quite on her back anymore as he grazed her shoulder. "I like you, a lot Peter. Enough to cross universes and tell you we belong together." This wasn't easy for her, even now. "You were the one thing that kept me going. You kept me from giving up and giving in. I know it may not have been real but I guess what I'm saying is neither is what you had with her and I'm beginning to understand that now."

Peter stared at her, "are you saying you forgive me for sleeping with her?" He was hoping this was her way of saying she would move on past it, that they would get through this.

Olivia cracked the first real smile in days, "is that an apology?"

Peter laughed, "I think somewhere in there it might be one." He nodded letting out a heavy breath as he felt her forehead come to rest against his.

Her voice grew serious, "all those days and nights locked in the cold dark cell, all I could think about was you. Coming home to you. Seeing you again and imagining what that first moment would be like when you saw I was home."

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Peter breathed knowing it wasn't how she imagined it to be. There was no possible way she imagined being shot, in the hospital, and him not wanting to visit her.

"I want to forgive you," she whispered, "for all of it," she dipped her head closer if at all possible, her lips just barely grazing his, holding out for another long drawn out moment. "I just, I need to know one thing Peter."

He could feel the heat of her breath against his lips and as much as he desired taking that tiny step forward to kiss her, he had to wait. It had to be on her terms. It always was with Olivia, any version of her. "What's that?" He asked staring down at her lips smiling as he moved his lips slightly back watching her follow him closer, feeling the need drawing off her body and as if they were magnetic she was pinning for him.

"You loved her. Do you love me?" She whispered and before she could so much as glance up into his eyes she felt his lips descend crashing onto hers. His fingers tangled in her hair as they kissed.

"I've always loved you," his voice was hoarse and raspy as he pulled back from the kiss. He could feel his heart pounding and his head spinning. She tasted different. Of cherries and something else sweet. He couldn't quite determine what it was and without so much as asking permission he leant in taking another taste of her lips. He recognized it now, a hint of vanilla and cherry and he felt himself moving down onto the bed, following her lead.

"Not always," she smiled faintly climbing back on the mattress, her head finding the pillow as her hands pulled Peter to follow her. "You hated me when we first met." Olivia reminded him, the smile growing on her face as she felt him coming to straddle her hips. He was so careful not to touch the scar beneath her shirt. Though he couldn't see it, he knew the wound from the gunshot still hurt her. His fingers moved across her jaw and down her neck, exploring her skin but only what was already exposed to him. He didn't undo the buttons. He was taking his time, not wanting to rush anything.

"I didn't hate you," he smiled, "I thought you were quite hot but small," he laughed. "I didn't really think you'd have the ability to kick my ass." Olivia's eyes widened and hearing his words she flipped him onto his back, pinning him down with a loud thud against the mattress. He grimaced, "I was going to say I was wrong. That I had met my match. You didn't let me finish."

Olivia smiled, her hold loosening as she straddled him, staring down at him. "Tell me what else you thought about me." She climbed off his body, coming to rest beside him, her head on the pillow as her eyes watched him intrigued.

"I thought you were the biggest pain in my ass threatening me with a file that didn't exist," he reminded her. "I also thought you were incredibly devoted to this man that you loved. So much so that you were crazy and willing to die to save his life. At the time I thought you were nuts," Peter smiled rolling onto his side, his hand coming to rest on her hip. "I also thought that if you ever felt just a tiny bit of that towards me I'd be in heaven. Like I said, I thought you were pretty hot." He smiled proudly feeling her smack his chest playfully.

"You're terrible, Peter."

"How am I terrible? You were the one getting naked into a rusty tank, pumped full of drugs."

Olivia laughed, "well yeah but you were assisting. Don't think I didn't notice you were checking me out."

Peter smiled, not even attempting to deny it. "Yes I was. You in that black bikini. Any chance I can get you to model it again for me? I'm sure it's in your dresser somewhere," he teased her.

Olivia smiled sheepishly, shaking her head, "I am not a model." She felt his hold around her waist tighten as he was pressed tight against her, lying together on their sides.

"You're beautiful," Peter breathed, "you have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?" It was one thing he loved about Olivia.

"You still can't convince me to wear it," Olivia laughed staring at him, "maybe you're blonde-haired Olivia will do it." She was teasing him. She hadn't meant anything by it but it wasn't her.

Peter's eyes narrowed as his fingers moved into her hair, "oh we can fix that. Can't be too hard to find a bottle of hair dye around here." Peter wasn't taking the bait. He leaned in kissing her softly feeling her body melt into his.

Olivia laughed pulling back slightly, "maybe, one day. When I'm healed without a nasty scar and bandages I'll model a bathing suit for you." She ran her fingers across his chest. She stopped over his heart, feeling its beat beneath her palm. "Or maybe when we decide the world is safe and we can take a vacation. That would be better."

Peter smiled, "you and me, a beach vacation?" He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry but I can't see you sitting still for five minutes. You never take a day off work, Olivia. You'd have your phone with you on the beach and a suit ready to rush to work."

"That's not true," she whined, "I wasn't always like this. I used to go out and have fun." She rolled onto her back, her head turned to face him though.

Peter shifted closer, one hand rested on her stomach and he felt her muscles tense from her nerves. He smiled reassuringly as she relaxed beneath his touch. "So what's changed?" He asked her seriously.

Olivia sighed, "honestly?" She wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, "after what happened with John, his betrayl, I submerged myself entirely in my work. I mean I had you, we had drinks sometimes but nothing else held my interest in the same way."

Peter nodded slowly, "nothing held your interest like work or like-me?" He was hopeful.

Olivia laughed, "I thought it was the job. I mean I knew I liked spending time with you but I was pretty confident that I wasn't your type."

Peter smiled, "do you still think that?"

"I think I -" she smiled biting her bottom lip.

"You think what, Olivia?" His fingers moved from her stomach to her hip, "come on, tell me. You know you can tell me anything." He wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

"I think I love you." She whispered feeling her cheeks redden. She wasn't used to expressing her feelings, unless it was to her niece. Somehow telling a child you loved them was so much easier than the man you secretly desired.

"Well that's a good thing Agent Dunham because I know, without a doubt that I love you." Peter leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
